The Sun Shines in Las Noches
by Satoshi Asuno
Summary: Las Noches: translated it means "the nights". It is a palace that is located in a world where the sun never shines. However, that's all about to change, as new friends suddenly appear to help Ichigo and co. turn the tide of battle. But with them come some new questions: Who is El Sol? What are their motives? And why does Satoshi love energy drinks so much? bad sum. I'M BACK PEOPLE


**Alright, now you are all probably thinking, "Grey, why are you posting a new story when you could be working on your other ones?" Well dear readers, here is your answer: I am a lazy ass sonofabitch. And I also hit a bad case of writer's block on the MegaMan story (which I will sort out eventually. Thank you all for your support and such). I promise I will try to get active. With spring break a week a way, I might be able to satisfy everyone's needs. Anyways on with the show!**

**P.S. Check my profile so you can see why I have been gone and what I plan to do.**

**Jackal: Hey! You better not be forgetting about us! Or the disclaimer for that matter!**

**Me: All right all right! Just shut up already. It's bad enough that you keep reminding me every single day!**

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo (?).**

The Sun Shines in Las Noches Chapter 1: Enter! Lightning!

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of Squad Ten, sighed as he lay down on his futon. His most recent battle with the self-duplicating mock Arrancar had left him drained, something that didn't happen. It also didn't help that Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was also nowhere to be seen. Toshiro sighed again and smoothed back his silver-white hair.

'There are so many hollows appearing these days. And with the Arrancar on the move, we're lucky if we even have time to breathe', he thought to himself. As he finished his thought, Rangiku Matsumoto burst through the door of the once quiet house.

"Taichou!" she called out. Toshiro's forehead adopted an irritation mark.

"What is it Matsumoto? Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"

"But Taichou," Rangiku whined, "There's a cute little store not far from here and I want to get some new clothes."

"Then go by yourself. I'm too tired," Hitsugaya said before rolling on his side and closing his eyes. Before sleep could overtake him, however, his soul pager began beeping, signifying another hollow had appeared. Rangiku looked at her captain, who hadn't even sat up.

"Should we take care of this?" she asked

"It's on the other side of town. Let Madarame or Abarai take care of it," Hitsugaya responded before closing his eyes again.

*****BANKAI*****

Meanwhile, the hollow that had shown up on the pager was not a hollow at all, but rather a mock arrancar that had made it's way into the World of the Living, ready to begin consuming souls (AN: I'll leave what he looks like up to you).

"Hah! The souls of this town are such easy picking! And no shinigami, either! They must realize that I'm way to powerful and are hiding! All fear the great and powerful-" the egotistical maniac never finished his proclamation as he was suddenly hit in the back of his head by an empty energy drink can. "Nani?"

"Yare, yare. You speak too much. And let me tell you, we ain't scared. Just a bit late. That's all." The arrancar turned around to find two shinigami in the air behind him, one of them holding another energy drink. He had black hair that randomly spiked, with some of it hanging down and framing his face (AN: Think Ashido, but a bit longer and less unruly). He stood at about 5'8" and was wearing the usual shikahusho, but that was where things deviated. The edges were trimmed with a dark navy blue, and the right sleeve had a giant white kanji for 7 on it. The most prominent feature was his electric blue eyes, which seemed to spark with mirth and mischief. And last but not least, there was a zanpaktuō with a blue hilt at his side. He smiled again. "'Sup?" he greeted, before taking a sip of the energy drink he was currently carrying. Meanwhile the other shinigami, who had the kanji for 6 on his right sleeve, was slightly trembling.

"Satoshi-san, that's an arrancar. I don't think we can handle him. I'll call for help!" the soul reaper said before he pulling out his pager, fumbling to get it open. Satoshi put a hand out in front of him. He grinned a toothy grin

"Don't worry, sixth seat-san, I'll take care of him," he said before tossing his drink aside and walking towards the arrancar, who was now seething with rage.

"So it was you who threw that can at me! You will pay dearly for interrupting my monologue!" The arrancar yelled before lunging out at Satoshi, who simply laughed and shunpoed out of the way. He appeared again behind the arrancar, who lunged at him again. The process repeated for several seconds before the arrancar tired and Satoshi appeared again.

"Grrrrrrrrgh! Why won't you just stand STILL!" the arrancar yelled before unsheathing his sword and swinging his sword in a vertical ark at Satoshi, who once again shunpoed out of the way, no harm coming to him. The same couldn't be said for the building behind him, though, as it was completely demolished. Satoshi reappeared once again, this time in the same place.

"Che. I thought you guys were tougher than that. Guess I was wrong," Satoshi said with yet another toothy grin, the laughter evident in his voice. Several rage marks appeared on the arrancar's mask.

"I'll show you weak, shinigami bastard!" he yelled before he fired a cero blast directly at Satoshi, who made no indication of moving.

*****BANKAI*****

Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly flew open. He sat up on his futon and looked outside the window he was currently next to.

'That reaitsu just now… that doesn't feel like a hollow's!" Hitsugaya suddenly jumped up and ran to Matsumoto, who had just finished leaving her gigai. Hitsugaya followed suit, popping in his soul candy and leaving his gigai. "Let's go." Rangiku nodded and they ran out of the house.

*****BANKAI*****

When the dust cleared, several building had been reduced to rubble while Satoshi was absolutely nowhere to be seen. The arrancar began to laugh in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish shinigami no one can beat me. For I am the great and powerful-" he stopped when his arm suddenly became separated from his body. Satoshi appeared in front of him, zanpakutō unsheathed and back turned. He sighed before lowering his sword to his sword to his side and turning around.

"Yare, yare. Looks like I'm going to have to take you seriously now," Satoshi said before lifting his zanpakutpō up and slashing it to the side

"Strike Twice! Ikazuchi!"

*****BANKAI*****

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he stopped mid jump. Rangiku noticed Hitsugaya's actions and stopped as well. A short rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, which was abnormal, considering it was a sunny day

"Is everything alright, taichou?"

"There was another wave of reaitsu just now," He answered, staring of in the direction. "And that rumble of thunder, too. Let's go."

*****BANKAI*****

When the smoke cleared yet again, Satoshi's zanpakutō had changed shape. What used to be a curved katana edge was now a jagged, lightning bolt shape. The hilt had changed as well, it's shape becoming that of a European sword, though it still retained its blue color (AN: If you want a good visual, think of the Levin Sword from Fire Emblem). Satoshi grinned once again.

"Don't worry, arrancar-san. I promise to make this nice and quick,," He said before he disappeared. The arrancar looked around franticly.

"Where are you shinigami!? I promise to make you're death quick and painful!" While his back was turned, Satoshi appeared behind him. He flipped his sword to a reverse hold and raised it up.

"Right behind you," Before the foolish arrancar could turn around, he felt the sword thrust into his back and the feeling of electricity coursing through his body. His body dispersed a few seconds later, freeing Ikazuchi. Satoshi twirled the sword around in his hand a few times before sheathing it, thus returning it to its normal state. He turned around to see the sixth-seat shinigami staring at him in awe.

"What?"

"You handled that monster so quickly and easily. How come you aren't seated any higher?" the shinigami questioned. Satoshi just shrugged and smiled.

"I have no idea," he said, causing his partner to fall over.

"Oi! What's going on over here?" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared not a moment later. The sixth-seat straightened up while Satoshi turned around and waved.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" the shinigami said, bowing.

"Hey, chinchikurin-taichou!" Satoshi said happily. Hitsugaya's head became riddled with rage marks.

"Asunoooo!" How many times have I told you to not call me that?!" Hisugaya roared. Rangiku started laughing and Satoshi followed her lead

"Probably about five hundred times now," Satoshi said happily. Hitsugaya turned around and sighed.

"Anyways, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Soul Society preparing for the war?"

"Captain Yamamato decided that we should have routine patrols to help keep Aizen's forces in check. Satoshi-san and I were selected to patrol the area around Karakura Town and see if any members of the advance team needed any help," The sixth-seat shinigami responded. "We just so happened to run into a mock arrancar on our route. Luckily, Satoshi handled him easily. At this, Satoshi laughed.

"Way too easy, if you ask me. I thought these guys were supposed to be powerful," Satoshi said before turning around and looking back. "Anyways, our shift is up, so it's time for us to get back. Good seeing you, chchikurin-taichou, Matsumoto-san." Before he could shunpo away, his pager went off. Satoshi opened it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Squad ten seventh-seat Satoshi Asuno," It was Yamamoto. "As of right now, you shall be assigned to the advance team and help with the defense of Karakura town." Satoshi grinned

"Hai, Oji-taichou. I'll get right on it," he said before closing his phone. He turned around to face his superiors and smiled. "Well, looks like I'll be staying around here a little bit longer."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

*****BANKAI*****

**Hot damn, it's been too long. Anyways, I'm sorry if this sucks, my skills are mediocre at best. Reviews of every kind are welcomed. I'll also be answering questions of any sort at the beginning of each chapter if some of you guys are confused. Again, check my profile for reasons as to why I'm back. Anyways, hope to be seeing much more of you guys very soon. Ja Ne!**

**P.S. The first person to tell me how many times the word "arrancar" was used in this chapter will receive a shout-out and a free cookie!**


End file.
